In Sickness And Health
by The Smoose
Summary: Looks like flu is beneficial after all


In Sickness And Health

So this is what comes from having no internet for a week and being stuck with your Grandparents while they discuss what to do the next day. Awesome.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"Has anyone seen Grissom?" Sara asked Catherine. Catherine looked up from her cell phone and shook her head.

"No, he's not here yet, he's never been late before, I was just about to call him." She said.

"Well, I need him to look over this file before I leave so I'll stop by his house on my way home." Sara replied.

"Ok, have a good week off, and try to relax, turn the police scanner off." Catherine chuckled. Sara tutted and waved and set off.

When she got to Grissom's house she noticed his car was still in the driveway, which meant nothing at all seeing as Grissom still had the use of his legs. She pulled up next to his car, hopped out and knocked on the door. After a few minutes with no answer, she walked to the front window and peered through it. There was no sign of movement in the living room so she flipped her phone open and called his cell. When he still didn't answer, she walked around the house to the back yard and noticed the back door was ajar. Thinking Grissom wouldn't have left the door open if he wasn't home, she thought this was very strange, so she pushed it open cautiously and entered his home. She noticed that it was a little more untidy than it had been the last time she was there and there were tissues littered all over the coffee table.

"Grissom?" she called out to him and heard a strange noise coming from a room along the hall. She pressed onwards and heard a sneeze come from behind a door she passed. "Griss?" she tapped on the door.

"Who's there?" came a muffled reply. Sara opened the door a little and stuck her head around it.

"It's me." She said. She noticed the curtains were still drawn and he was still in bed.

"Sara?" he said weakly. "Crap, what time is it?" he struggled to get up but Sara rushed over to him and pushed him back down.

"Hey, you sound really ill so stay there."

"I can't, I have to go to work." He tried to get up again but Sara put her hands on his chest and held him down.

"If you go to work you'll get more ill. I'll call the lab and you stay in bed, ok?" having no more fight left in him, he nodded and rested his head back on the pillow. Sara left his room and pulled out her cell. "Cath it's Sara, I'm at Grissom's, he's really ill."

"Ill? Is he alright?" Catherine sounded worried.

"It's probably just flu or something, he'll be over it in a few days but I'll stay with him for a while."

"That's a good idea, keep me updated." They said their goodbye's and Sara went into Grissom's front room to clean up.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A few hours later, Sara ventured into his room again carrying a tray of chicken soup and flu medicine. She placed the tray on his beside table and woke him up.

"Griss, Grissom, you need to wake up." She shook his shoulder and he stirred.

"Sara?" he squinted into the semi-darkness.

"Come on, sit up, you have to eat something." She picked up the bowl of soup and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sit up."

"Sara?" he asked again, looking very confused. She sighed, put the bowl down and felt his forehead.

"Griss, you're really burning up, take some of this." She unscrewed the bottle of flu medicine and handed it to him. He looked at it curiously.

"It's a bottle." He slurred.

"Well done, drink some of it." She lifted his hand to his mouth and he drank a little.

"Ugh, not nice." He screwed his face up and scowled at her. "Why did you make me drink that?"

"So you can get better, you'll thank me later." She placed the bottle on the tray. "Now will you please try and eat some of this?" she picked the bowl up again. Grissom struggled to sit up and Sara picked up a spoon. "Good, here." She dipped the spoon into the soup, lifted it to his mouth and fed him a bit. "That's it, a bit more." She gave him another spoonful and he shook his head. "No more?"

"No, don't feel well." He laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Ok, go back to sleep, I'll be right outside." He nodded groggily and she left.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Having spent the night on the couch, Sara was a little stiff the next morning. She got up and planned to make breakfast but most of Grissom's were pretty empty so she decided to go to the store on her way back from getting a change of clothes because there was no way in hell she was going to leave him if he was too ill to go shopping. She left a note on the kitchen counter in case he woke up explaining where she'd gone and then left, taking Grissom's key with her.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Grissom woke up when he heard the front door close. He raised his head and groaned as a hammer seemed to thump him in the brain. He didn't feel nauseous anymore but he had a huge headache and still felt a little sore. He sat up very slowly and rubbed his temples.

"Ugh go away." He mumbled as a second hammer joined in.

"Alright." Sara's voice came from the doorway. Grissom's head turned quickly and he groaned again.

"Ow, not you Sara, the hammers in my head." He rubbed his eyes.

"I'll get your medicine." She whispered and ran to get it. She came back and found Grissom standing up and shuffling towards the bedroom door. "Griss what are you doing, get back to bed."

"I haven't showered in two days Sara, and the house must be a mess." He carried on walking but Sara blocked his path.

"Ok, first you're going to take your medicine, second, there's only me and you here and I don't mind if you smell like month old decomp," she smirked at this when he scowled at her. "and third, don't worry about the house, I'm taking care of it."

"Sara I can't ask you to baby sit me on your week off." She tutted and guided him back to the bed.

"You didn't ask me, I offered. Besides, what else am I going to do?" she helped him into bed and pulled the covers back over him. "Now take some of this and go back to sleep." She smiled at him and handed him the bottle. He drank some and screwed up his face again.

"Ugh this is disgusting, why do I have this?" Sara laughed.

"You said that yesterday." She took the bottle.

"Yesterday? You've been here all night?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?" she felt his forehead again.

"Uh, not…not really." He was taken aback when she touched him, even though it was an innocent check of his temperature. "How'd you get in?"

"You left the back door open, so it's a good thing I came round." She moved her hand and sighed. "Well you're not as warm as yesterday but you're still pretty hot, feel up to some food?" he nodded and she left to make dinner.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"Seriously Sara, I feel fine now." He tried to sound convincing but that's very hard to do when you have a blocked nose and you're dying to cough.

"No you're not Grissom, you sound like someone ran over your face." She pointed to his bed. "Get back in there."

"But I'm so bored." He whined.

"What are you? Twelve?"

"Well will you keep me company for a while at least? We'll watch a movie or something." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you stay in bed, I'll get the movie." She turned and walked back into the front room. She picked out a movie and got drinks for them both and went back into his room.

"What are we watching?" he asked as she put the DVD into the player.

"I got 'Fear', I heard it's a good film." She pressed play and sat next to him on the bed on top of the covers.

"It's an excellent film, quite scary though." He shifted so she had enough room.

"I'm immune to horror flicks, we see to much on the job." She said and shushed him when the film started.

They both sat in peace watching the film for a while and it began to get colder as night settled in. Sara shivered and Grissom looked at her.

"You can get in if you're cold." He said.

"Huh?" she mumbled, not taking her eyes from the screen. He tugged at the covers to get her attention.

"You keep shivering, get under the covers." She looked hesitant so he continued. "I don't want you getting sick too, I can barely take care if myself when I'm ill, how would I manage you too?" he grinned and she smiled. She got up, pulled back the covers and got in, sighing happily.

"Ooh warm."

"Well I haven't left it for over three days so it's bound to be a little warm." He chuckled. They carried on watching the film They carried on watching the film and Sara began to get sleepy. She moved a little to lie down but was still able to see the TV ok. As the film went on she felt her eyes growing heavy and finally gave in and closed them. Grissom felt himself starting to drift off too and looked at Sara. he saw she was asleep and smiled. He turned off the DVD and the light and settled down to sleep.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Waking up with Grissom's arms wrapped around her was not something Sara was accustomed to. Yes, she had the occasional dream that had ended in such an instance, but until now, she had never done it for real, and needless to say she was confused as to how she got there. She shifted slightly and Grissom's arms tightened around her.

"Go back to sleep Sara." he whispered groggily. She was so close to him she could feel his words vibrating against her cheek which was pressed against his chest.

"What's going on?" she said, still confused.

"Well, I'm trying to sleep my cold away, but you seem to have other ideas." He opened his eyes and looked down at her, still not releasing her. "What's up?"

"Uh…how did we get…here?" she became aware of Grissom playing with a lock of her hair.

"You fell asleep during the film and I thought I'd be a gentleman and let you sleep rather than waking you." He explained.

"Ah." Sara nodded and thought for a second. "So how do you feel this morning?"

"Like I could get used to this." He said softly.

"What, me doting over you?" Sara chuckled. She quickly shut up when Grissom moved his hand from her hair to her cheek.

"Although I'm not complaining about that, what I meant was this, as in us now." He smiled. Sara stared at him.

"How much of that medicine have you had?" she said seriously. Grissom chuckled. "I mean it, did you drain the bottle while I was asleep?"

"You don't believe me?." He was still smiling. Sara shook her head. "Right." He dipped his head and gave her a slow, soft kiss. Sara was momentarily stunned but when Grissom didn't stop, she got into the rhythm. He rolled slightly more on top of her, his mouth never leaving hers until the need for oxygen grew too much. "Believe me now?" he whispered against her mouth. Sara opened her eyes and stared into his. She lifted her hand and ran it through his hair.

"You know, the best way to get rid of flu is to sweat it out." She smiled and brought him down for a kiss.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"Hey Griss, you feeling better?" Nick greeted Grissom as he entered the break room two days later. Grissom nodded.

"Yes thanks Nick, still a little iffy but well enough to work. Everything been ok while I was gone? Catherine hasn't murdered Ecklie?" he poured himself a coffee and sat down next to Catherine who glared at him. Nick laughed.

"Unfortunately he's still with us. Hey, where's Sara?" Grissom grinned and put his cup down.

"Present." Sara said gruffly.

"Damn Sara, you don't sound too good." Warrick said.

"I'll get you a coffee." Greg offered and Sara took his vacated seat.

"I think I caught your flu." She glared at Grissom, who grinned back at her and stood up.

"Assignments." He said, but before he left he stood next to Sara's chair. "So, if you've caught my flu, I don't have to worry about giving you my germs." He swivelled her chair around and planted a kiss on her mouth then quickly left. Everyone's jaws hit the floor, even Sara's. she swivelled her chair back around and faced the group.

"So," Catherine said. "have fun at Grissom's?"

The End

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Yeah, I spent a few hours trying to get a good ending, but that's what came out. This was meant to be a smut fic, but my history of smut fics hurts people's eyes so I decided to fluff it up instead. Hope you like it.


End file.
